


Chase the Night Away

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Entering the Kingdom [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Drinking Games, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae Magic, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Knight Keith (Voltron), Knight Shiro (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of childhood bullying, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Soft boys being soft, magic elements loosely inspired by the Folk of the Air series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Keith wasn't used to visitors.And he didn't mind it, really. Most of the time it was just him, Red, and the wolf. So when he heard a knock on the door during a wild spring thunderstorm he jumped about a mile and checked his knife, just to be sure.The most beautiful man Keith had ever seen stood dripping on the doorstep, and Keith’s snide complaint died on his lips."Shiro.”OR the one where Shiro shows up on Keith's doorstep covered in a dark glamour, with a fae horse in tow.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Entering the Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734727
Comments: 36
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

Keith wasn't used to visitors. 

The cottage his father had built was still standing - to his shock when he came back to the village after so many years - but the roof leaked and the chimney was drafty and the floorboards creaked with every step he took.

The cottage - or shack if you were feeling uncharitable, which Lance usually was - was more or less livable now, after a summer of drudgery, but he was under no illusions about its appearance. It stood on the far side of the village, where the forest became more strange. Hunk absolutely refused to visit if there was a chance he would have to ride back after nightfall, so Keith usually rode into town for supplies or company.

And he didn't mind it, really. Most of the time it was just him, Red, and the wolf. It was nice, being able to do what he liked, when he liked. No one to answer to, or to ask questions about why he rode into the forest so often. 

And if he heard strange noises coming from the forest as he rode home at dusk, he ignored them. He didn't sleep with a knife under his pillow for nothing.

So when he heard a knock on the door during a wild spring thunderstorm he jumped about a mile. The wolf watched him get up, taking his own sweet time to climb down from his favorite chair and stretch lazily. Keith snorted and checked his knife, just to be sure, and opened the door.

The most beautiful man Keith had ever seen stood dripping on the doorstep, and Keith’s snide complaint died on his lips.

“Shiro.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, and he whispered, “Keith?” 

Keith nodded, hardly daring to believe it. There was a touch of dark glamour clinging to him, and Keith squinted to see through the borrowed magic. He didn’t recognize the scar across his nose, or the shock of silver hair, but the broad shoulders and kind gray eyes were the same. Shiro gave him a bewildered smile and a distant part of Keith’s brain noticed that his eyes still crinkled at the corners. 

“It’s really you,” Keith whispered.

Keith felt the wolf brush against his thigh, and Shiro stared down, eyes wide. "That's a, that's a -"

"A wolf," Keith confirmed. For his part, the wolf sniffed at Shiro's hand - Keith saw it gleamed _silver_ in the lantern light - and gave a snort of approval before slinking back to his place by the fire, leaving Shiro gaping at him.

A sharp breeze blew past and Keith mentally shook himself and opened the door wider. “I’m sorry, come in.”

Shiro smiled, still flustered, and gestured over his shoulder. “Oh, but my horse... Is there a place for him?”

And Keith suddenly noticed the massive black stallion standing just outside the lantern’s glow. The glamour was so strong that he blended into the shadows, and Keith could feel strange golden eyes staring at him appraisingly. 

“Sure,” Keith said, looking up at the fae horse. “Red will like the company.”

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the wolf peeking at him, looking much too lazy to go out in the rain, so he took the lantern off the hook on the wall and led them to the barn. Red nickered when he opened the gate, flicking her ears forward as Shiro led in his horse.

Keith patted her neck absently as she nudged his shoulder, looking for apples. “Not now,” he laughed. “But I’ll bring you both some apples in the morning, how about that?”

She snorted at him and Shiro laughed. It was warm and deep and Keith wanted to hear it again. 

Shiro unbuckled the saddle, looking around for a place to put it. Keith reached out to take it from him, and Shiro smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll put this with Red’s and get some hay for --”

“Champion,” he said, with just a hint of hesitation.

Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Champion, towering over Shiro. “He looks like he could win some races.”

He turned to put the saddle away, but Shiro caught his arm. “Keith. I’m happy to see you.”

Keith gave him a wobbly smile. “Me too, Shiro." He bumped his shoulder against Shiro's and it was easy, like old times. Like Shiro had never been gone. 

He set the saddle next to Red's and turned just in time to see Shiro watching him. He pointed at the loft. "I'll be back with some food for Champion." He stopped, with his left foot in the bottom rung of the ladder. "It's good to have you back, Shiro."

Shiro smiled. "It's good to be back."

Keith smiled and ducked his head, climbing the ladder in record time. He collapsed on one of the hay bales, trying desperately to hold back a sob of relief. Shiro was really here. With him. Covered in dark magic, with new scars and a metal arm. But alive. Keith scrubbed at his face with his hands, trying to make sure his tears didn't show.

When he finally climbed down with an armful of hay and oats, Shiro was drying Champion’s legs and feet carefully, talking to him in a low voice. It made Keith’s chest feel tight somehow. 

He cleared his throat and stepped around Shiro to put the hay in the trough. Champion nickered and dug in. Keith breathed out a sigh of relief that even a fae horse likes oats. He felt a long nose bumping against his shoulder and he sighed. “You’ve already had your dinner, Red.”

Red snorted and Shiro laughed, standing up and brushing the loose straw off his knees. Red turned to him hopefully and he held out his hand for her to sniff. “She’s a beauty,” he murmured. Then his lips quirked up. “You’re the one really in charge here, aren’t you?” he crooned and Keith felt himself blush.

“Not quite yet,” he said. “As long as she can’t climb the ladder I’m still in charge. In name at least.”

That got another laugh out of Shiro. “Champion’s the same way.”

Keith smirked. “Well, Champion should look out, or Red will steal his oats. She's a bully."

Shiro’s grin was so bright it warmed Keith down to his toes. “He's saying rude things about you,” he whispered, patting Red’s shoulder.

Then his stomach growled and he ran his hand over it with a wince, like he’d forgotten how hungry he was. 

“I’m an idiot,” Keith said apologetically. “Come inside, I’ll finish dinner.” He glanced at Shiro’s sopping wet cloak. “And find you something dry to wear.”

Shiro flushed and scratched the back of his neck. “That would be nice.”

As soon as they dashed back into the house, Keith steered Shiro toward the fireplace. “Here,” he said, handing Shiro a blanket. “Get out of your wet things and wrap up in this while I find you something dry.”

Shiro took the blanket with a shy smile and Keith ducked into his room to take stock of his clothes and see if anything would fit Shiro.

Some of the shirts that had been his father’s might fit, since they were still loose on Keith, but the moths had chewed so many holes in his pants that they were beyond salvaging. He pulled out the loosest pants he could find in his own chest of clothes with a sigh. They would have to do.

Shiro was perched on a chair, giving the wolf a wide berth. Keith bit his lip to hide a smile as he handed the clothes to Shiro - carefully avoiding looking at the peek of collarbone above the edge of the blanket. He hung up the wet clothes on the rack in front of the fire and fled to the kitchen to make dinner.

He peered into the cupboard and sighed. He'd need to make the trek into the village soon. The wolf strolled in after him as he melted butter in the pan and added chopped onions, and Keith shook his head at him. "Only mushrooms today, no meat scraps for you."

The wolf huffed out a sigh and laid down with his chin on his paws, clearly hoping that Keith would change his mind. 

He was just chopping the mushrooms and adding them to the pan of sizzling onions when he heard a soft cough behind him. “It smells good in here,” Shiro said.

Keith smiled and ducked his head, only to notice the pants straining to cover Shiro’s thighs. He turned back to the pot, stirring aggressively to hide his burning cheeks.

“Thanks,” he said softly. “It should be ready soon.”

Shiro hummed appreciatively and then he took in a sharp breath. "Those are beautiful!"

Keith followed Shiro's gaze to the carved wooden plates by the window. "Oh." He was so used to them, sitting where his father had kept them that he'd almost forgotten about them. He reached out and took one off the shelf. "My Father carved this one." 

Shiro took it gently, tracing his fingers along the Garrison's familiar spires and columns. "I've never seen anything like it."

Keith smiled. "He said it was good advertising - 'anyone who can carve a plate can carve a chair.'" He picked up his own plate, showing the forest and the mountains on a snowy day. "I did this one."

"Keith," Shiro breathed. "It's beautiful."

Keith blushed, unused to the praise. "I haven't made one in a while," he murmured. "I mostly make chairs or tables. And help Hunk with his latest contraption."

"Well, your father was right about one thing," Shiro said. "If I needed a chair you're the first person I'd go to."

Keith smiled and whispered, "Thanks, Shiro," turning to put the noodles in the boiling water before he did something embarrassing.

A few minutes later he set the bowl down in front of Shiro. “I hope it’s good.”

Shiro smiled brightly up at him. “Anything that smells like that good _has_ to be good,” he said. Keith caught himself smiling into his noodles as Shiro tucked in with Hunk-like gusto.

He noticed Shiro eying the pot when his bowl was empty, so he filled it again. “Oh, Keith, I -” Shiro said, blushing. 

“You looked hungry,” Keith said with a shrug. 

Shiro blinked at him. “Keith - thank you,” he murmured. “I’ve been low on coin, so I don’t know how I’ll repay you...”

Keith shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“But Keith --”

“No buts. Even if you had the coin I wouldn’t take it.” Shiro stared at him owlishly and Keith’s heart ached for him. That he was so shocked by a bowl of noodles and a night in a ramshackle cottage. 

Keith leaned in and put his hand on Shiro’s arm. “You helped me once, and if it hadn’t been for you…”

Shiro looked up at him, that steady gray gaze, and Keith swallowed. “Besides, I couldn’t leave your horse out in the rain. Red would never forgive me.”

Shiro smiled softly. “Well, Champion and I appreciate it,” he said, entirely too earnest. Keith swallowed again, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Suddenly the wind swept in, making the window frames rattle, and a new leak in the roof started dripping onto the floor.

"Not again," Keith groaned, jumping up and grabbing a pot. 

"Do you need any help?" Shiro asked, but Keith shook his head. He plonked the pot on the floor to catch the water and collapsed back into his seat.

"I swear, every time I fix one leak another pops up. But there's no way I can fix this one until the rain stops."

Shiro grinned and nudged his arm. "I was honestly worried I'd have to talk you out of climbing up on the roof in the dark." 

Keith snorted and swatted at him. "Please, I'm not _that_ reckless." Shiro raised an eyebrow and Keith poked him in the side.

"I didn't say anything!" Shiro laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. Keith just rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his bowl to spoon out a third serving of noodles. Shiro laughed again, but his cheeks were faintly pink as he ducked down to take a bite. 

Afterwards Keith whisked the dishes away and dragged Shiro to his room.

Shiro melted at the sight of the bed. Keith chuckled as he reached out to touch it, as if it might disappear. But then he pulled back, his brow furrowed. “Wait, is this - I can’t take your bed, Keith,” he said, blushing furiously.

 _He’s so sweet,_ Keith thought helplessly, but he just smiled and leaned down. “Don’t worry about me,” he said, pulling out the trundle bed with a flourish.

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up and Keith shrugged. “My Dad built it when I was small - I was afraid of the dark.” He stood up and bumped his shoulder against Shiro’s. “No jokes.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Shiro said, but Keith saw the soft smile out of the corner of his eye. 

Before he could roll his eyes at Shiro, he leaned down as if _he_ was going to sleep in the trundle bed. Keith caught his arm. "Shiro. What're you doing?"

"Getting in bed?"

Keith really did roll his eyes this time. "You're at least a head taller than I am, there's no way you'll fit!"

Shiro tried to argue, but Keith just raised his eyebrows and pointed at the bed. "I'm serious, Shiro!"

Shiro grinned ruefully, but he climbed into bed, if reluctantly. As soon as his head hit the pillow he sighed, melting into the mattress. Keith chuckled, until Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit on the bed next to him. "This is nice," Shiro mumbled, closing his eyes. "Can't remember the last time I slept in a real bed."

"Shiro…" Keith whispered, mournful. 

Shiro opened one eye and reached up with his human hand to brush Keith's hair out of his eyes. “I didn’t think I’d see you again,” he whispered.

Keith sucked in a breath. All of the questions he'd been avoiding suddenly rushed through his mind. What happened when Shiro went out on that hunt? Where had he been? And then the questions he was afraid Shiro would ask. Why Keith was here. Why he wasn’t at the Garrison anymore.

But he just set his jaw and covered Shiro's hand with his own. “I knew I would.”

Shiro gasped, as if he was wounded. “Keith.”

"I did. The others said I was delusional, but…" Keith shrugged, blinking away the burn threatening to turn into tears. 

"Is that why you came back?" Shiro asked, his voice so soft Keith almost didn't hear it.

He couldn't meet Shiro's eyes, so he nodded. "They didn't have the time for my 'fool's errand,' so I left. At least here I could look for you…"

Shiro's thumb traced his cheekbone, and he felt his whole body lean into the touch. Shiro pulled him close, and Keith closed his eyes, breathing him in. "I don't deserve you," Shiro murmured, his voice rough. 

Keith shook his head and risked a glance at Shiro's face. His eyes were glassy, and he looked so _sad_ it made Keith want to cry. "No, I didn't look hard enough, I should've found you."

Shiro winced. "I'm glad you didn't."

Keith swallowed. "Where were you, Shiro?"

Shiro closed his eyes and took a slow breath. "The Galra found us."

"The Galra? But the wards -"

"Had worn thin," Shiro said. "Thinner than we thought. I couldn't see through their glamour, and they knocked me out of the saddle." His lips pressed in a thin line. "I only remember bits and pieces after that. I only caught glimpses of Matt and Captain Holt, I don't know what happened to my horse…"

He reached up to scrub at his face with his metal hand and Keith wrapped a hand around his shoulder.

"They're fine, Shiro. We found the Holts a few days later, lost and confused, but alive." Keith bit his lip. "They couldn't tell us where they'd been, or what had happened."

"Faerie fruit," Shiro breathed. "It makes humans drunk, makes us forget things. They think it's funny…"

Keith's frowned. "Well, that explains why they seemed bewitched." He gave Shiro's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But they've recovered otherwise. And your horse came back the next morning. That's what raised the alarm."

Shiro blinked at him. "She's alright?"

"Lady Holt took her, because she wouldn't carry a rider after that. You always were her favorite." Keith smiled. "She has a run of the paddock with their retired horses." 

Shiro slumped into the mattress. "I'm glad."

Keith bit his lip. "Is that why you took Champion?" Shiro shot a surprised glance at him and Keith smirked. "Normal horses don't have glowing golden eyes, Shiro."

Shiro huffed out a laugh. "You noticed that, huh?" He paused. "They kept him in a pen all the time, and he hated it. I couldn't just leave him."

Keith nodded. "And it's obvious he loves you." Shiro smiled, his eyes misty again.

"I thought about going back to the Garrison," he whispered. "But I didn't know how they'd react to… this." He waved at his scar and hair with his metal hand. "And I was worried the Galra would follow me." He paled. "If I led them to you…"

"Let them try," Keith said fiercely. Shiro's eyebrows shot up, but Keith shrugged. "The rain should wash away your trail. And they'd have to deal with the wolf."

He brushed Shiro's hair back from his forehead. "They're not going to take you away from me again."

"Keith…" Shiro whispered. A ghost of a smile crossed his face, unbearably fond. "Thank you. For everything."

Keith felt his cheeks burn. "Anything for you, Shiro. You know that." 

Shiro sighed and pulled Keith close, and Keith wondered if Shiro could feel how fast his heart was beating. Shiro's breathing gradually slowed, and when Keith tilted his head back to look up at him, his eyes had drifted closed. 

He tried to slip away without disturbing Shiro, but Shiro hummed disapprovingly, pulling him close again. Keith snorted. "I don't know if there's room for both of us, Shiro."

Shiro sighed. "And I have nightmares sometimes. I don't want to wake you."

Keith slipped out of Shiro's arms, already missing his touch. "I'll be right here if you need me."

He settled down in the trundle bed, pulling the coverlet over his shoulders. Shiro leaned over the edge of the bed, blinking at him sleepily. "Goodnight, Keith."

Keith smiled. "Goodnight, Shiro." Shiro leaned over to blow out the candle. Keith blinked in the sudden darkness. The rain fell outside, just loud enough that he had to strain to hear Shiro's steady breathing. He sighed and let the sound pull him into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic for the Voltron fandom, so I hope you enjoyed! This is what happens when you've been reading The Folk of the Air series and watching Voltron at the same time. XD
> 
> Poor Keith hasn't seen Shiro in a year and he was UNPREPARED for the onslaught of hotness. And honestly, relatable. We'll see how long it takes for them to get a clue!
> 
> I'm new to Twitter @bavariancookie, so you can come cry with me about Sheith if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith woke up to the wolf’s wet nose nudging his elbow. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking in confusion when he saw firelight flickering on the wall.  
> It took him a moment to put it all together - the trundle bed, the light, Shiro.  
> Shiro.  
> Keith sat up, but the bed next to him was empty.  
> 

Keith woke up to the wolf’s wet nose nudging his elbow. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking in confusion when he saw firelight flickering on the wall.

It took him a moment to put it all together - the trundle bed, the light, Shiro.

_ Shiro. _

Keith sat up, but the bed next to him was empty. The wolf nosed at his hip and he absently scratched behind the pointed ears as he swung his legs out of bed. Before he’d even stood up the wolf slipped in to steal his place, curling up in a tight ball. Keith huffed, but he let sleeping wolves lie and followed the firelight.

He found Shiro kneeling in front of the hearth, staring into the flames. “Shiro?”

Shiro turned, blinking up at Keith in surprise. “Keith. Did I wake you?”

Keith shook his head, shuffling closer, the wooden floors cold on his bare feet. "Are you alright?”

Shiro shrugged. “Just a nightmare.”

“ _ Shiro _ . You should’ve woken me up!” Keith scolded, dropping to his knees next to Shiro. 

“Then we both would be awake for nothing,” Shiro said.

Keith frowned. “Don’t be stupid. Next time you wake me up.” Shiro smiled softly at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Keith bumped his shoulder against Shiro’s. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes. “It was like I never left. I couldn’t move and I was just… waiting… for them to come back for me.”

“Shiro…” Keith breathed, reaching up and running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Shiro leaned into him, letting his head rest on Keith’s. His silver fingers wrapped around his flesh wrist absentmindedly. Keith reached out and took his metal hand gently, turning it over so he could trace along the palm. “Trying to read my palm?” Shiro asked, teasing, and Keith snorted. 

“Not a trick I ever picked up, unfortunately,” he said. He held his hand against Shiro’s to see if his was still smaller. Shiro curled his fingertips over Keith’s, dwarfing his hand, and Keith sighed. “Guess I’ll never catch up to you.”

“You are taller,” Shiro murmured into his hair.

“Only took 19 summers,” Keith grumbled, but he smiled into Shiro’s shoulder. “I guess you were right.”

Shiro chuckled, and Keith could feel the rumble in his chest. He leaned down and whispered, “Patience yields focus,” in Keith’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Oh, you’re cold,” Shiro said, and before Keith could deny it, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him so close that he was practically in Shiro’s lap. Keith looked up at him and he looked so sleep-rumpled and sweet that Keith had to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

“I missed you,” he whispered into Shiro’s collarbone.

Shiro’s arms tightened around him. “I missed you too, Keith. So much.”

They sat like that for a while, untl Keith was dozing in Shiro’s arms.

“Hey,” Shiro said softly, running a hand up and down Keith’s back to wake him. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

Keith yawned, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. “Will you be able to sleep?”

“I think so. And you’ll get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that all night. Come on.”

Keith stood up, so tired he let Shiro pull him to the bedroom. “Ugh, the wolf’s still in my bed. I’ll never get him out.”

Shiro chuckled. “It’s ok, we can share tonight.”

Keith blinked up at him. “Really?”

“It’s your bed, Keith,” Shiro said, laughter in his voice. “Come on.”

Shiro climbed in, but Keith hovered at the foot of the bed, unsure. But then Shiro smiled and held his hand out, and when had Keith ever been able to refuse him anything?

The bed dipped with the weight of one knee and Keith gingerly climbed in, trying to lay on the edge, to give Shiro some space. But the mattress betrayed him, sending him sliding right into Shiro’s chest.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, mortified. 

“Keith, it’s fine,” Shiro said, teasing again. “Your mattress is  _ too  _ soft, what a tragedy.”

Keith huffed out a laugh and Shiro smirked at him, shifting onto his side to give Keith more room. “You’re so  _ warm _ ,” he whispered, looping an arm around Keith’s waist. 

Keith felt his heart skip a beat. “Sorry.”

Shiro shook his head. “‘S nice.”

Keith had been holding himself as still as possible, trying not to crowd Shiro, but he finally let himself melt into Shiro’s arms. “Wake me if you have a nightmare,” he murmured. “Promise?”

Shiro sighed. “I will. If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Keith insisted, and Shiro chuckled again. 

“It feels like I’m dreaming,” Shiro whispered. “Like I’ve fallen under a spell and I’ll wake up alone again.”

Keith propped himself up on one elbow, reaching out with his other hand to cup Shiro’s cheek. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Shiro melted into the pillow, but not before Keith caught the edge of his smile. "Thank you, Keith."

Keith nodded, letting himself fall back against the bed. Shiro's hand drifted to the small of his back and Keith took in a slow, shuddering breath. "Good night, Shiro."

"Night, Keith," Shiro mumbled, and Keith was just wondering how he was ever going to fall asleep when the tide came in, pulling him with it. 

***

Later he woke up from a dream - he couldn't remember it, but there had been arms tight around him, and sleep-warmed skin, and birds singing. The bed was suddenly cold and he reached out, grumbling. 

A huff of laughter overhead. "I'll be back, Keith." Fingers running through his hair, brushing it back from his face. "Go back to sleep."

"Cold," Keith mumbled, and then the blankets were being pulled up around his shoulders.

"Sleep," the voice whispered, and Keith sighed as he slipped back into the dream.

***

Keith blinked in the pale gray morning light. Rain pattered gently on the window, and with a shock he heard a thrush warbling outside his window.

A  _ clang!  _ echoed from the kitchen, and he heard Shiro say, "Shhh, we'll wake up Keith!"

Keith smiled and slipped out of bed, peering into the kitchen. Shiro looked up, beaming so bright that it took Keith's breath away. 

"Keith! Was I too loud?"

Keith couldn't hold back the fond smile. "No, I was already awake before you started breaking things."

Shiro gave an affronted gasp. "I didn't break anything! I just dropped the spoon." He turned his nose up. "Maybe I won't share the honey toast now."

"Wait, there's honey toast?" Keith asked, standing on tiptoe to throw an arm around Shiro's neck, peering over his shoulder.

"It's all for me, now," Shiro teased, licking honey off his thumb. Keith's mind ground to a stop, trying to think about something - anything - other than how easy it would be to lean in and taste the honey on Shiro's lips.

Shiro's eyebrows rose, and Keith realized he'd been staring. "Come onnn, Shiro! No fair!" 

"I don't know," Shiro said with a smirk. He took a bite of toast just to taunt him and Keith snorted, reaching out to sneak a piece. "Thief!" Shiro laughed. 

Keith shot a smug smile at Shiro, taking a huge bite. But then the buttery sweetness hit his tongue and he groaned. "This is so  _ good _ ," he mumbled as he took another bite.

Shiro smiled, his ears turning a bit pink. "Thanks. My grandmother used to make it for me when I was little." 

"So you came by your sweet tooth honestly, huh?" Keith asked, bumping his shoulder into Shiro's. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Keith’s. “I don’t hear you complaining when you get to try it.”

“As long as you share,” Keith said, sneaking another piece of toast. Shiro wrinkled his nose up at him and Keith grinned cheekily. “Come on, Red and Champion need their breakfast!”

The wolf dashed past as he opened the door, sticking his nose into a bush and snorting when he got a noseful of rain water. Keith and Shiro laughed.

Keith finished the last bite of toast and licked the honey off his fingers, tilting his head up to let the drizzle kiss his face. “It’ll take a day or two for the roads to dry out, but I suppose I can fix that hole in the roof.”

“Oh,” Shiro said, as he slipped on the wet grass. Keith caught his arm and Shiro smiled, his cheeks just slightly pink. Keith got him standing again and patted his arm.

“It looked like the roof had stopped leaking though,” Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, I don’t want to wait for it to leak the next time it rains,” Keith said as he unlatched the stable doors.

Red whinnied and Keith laughed. “I know, you want your breakfast. What do you say to having it outside this morning?”

He pulled out the halters and tossed one to Shiro so they could lead the horses to the paddock. Red was so excited she could hardly stand still for Keith as he slipped the halter over her ears. She brushed past and trotted out so fast that Keith had to run to keep up, Shiro’s laughter echoing behind him.

As soon as the paddock gate swung open and Keith slipped the halter off, Red skipped off, kicking up her heels and cantering along the fence.

Shiro and Champion finally came ambling up to meet them. Champion stood stock still as Shiro took the halter off, nuzzling at his hair and Keith smiled. Shiro kissed Champion’s nose and then he was off, trotting to catch up with Red, the wolf bounding along at his heels.

They played tag for a bit while Keith went back to the barn for their hay and oats. But as soon as Red saw him filling the trough she was over like a shot. She nosed at his pockets and he pulled out an apple, letting her snatch it from the palm of his hand.

She crunched on it happily, then nosed around for more so hard that Keith slipped in the wet grass. He caught himself with an arm around the fence post. Shiro snickered and Keith made a rude gesture. Champion stood next to Shiro, looking dignified as he calmly chewed on his apple. “Just because  _ your  _ horse behaves…” Keith grumbled.

“Oh, he has his moods,” Shiro said, smiling as he ran his hand along Champion’s neck. “He’s definitely walked under low branches to knock me off once or twice.”

Keith laughed and Red, finally convinced there were no more apples, walked over to the muddy spot in the field and rolled. “You know you’re getting a bath now, don’t you?” Keith called, but Red kept rolling, kicking her hooves up to the sky. 

Keith sighed. “Alright, might as well go fix the roof,” he said, turning to leave Red to her fun.

“Champion, don’t!” Shiro called and Keith smirked to himself. Shiro came jogging up behind him and Keith raised an eyebrow. “Not a word,” Shiro said, but he was smiling.

Keith dragged the ladder over to the corner of the cottage near the kitchen window. Shiro hovered as he started climbing up. “Be careful!”

Keith snorted. “I’ll be  _ fine,  _ Shiro. I built this roof.”

“Didn’t you say it always leaks?” Shiro asked and Keith glared.

“I can't  _ believe  _ you'd use that against me! I thought we were  _ friends _ ."

Shiro bit his lip, but it couldn't hide his smirk. "Keith -" 

"No," Keith said, hauling himself up the rest of the ladder, grinning despite himself. "You sound like  _ Lance _ , Shiro."

Shiro gasped, whether at the comparison or the way he swung his leg over the roofline, he wasn't sure. He waved down to Shiro, who looked vaguely nauseated, as if he hadn't watched Keith do things ten times more dangerous than this. As if he hadn't joined in. 

And then Keith stepped out onto the ridge beam, sharp eyes looking for the hole.

Except it wasn’t there. He frowned, retracing his steps, but the cedar shingles looked solid. He knelt down to test the give, but none of them were loose. He huffed and checked the other side, carefully stepping from rafter to rafter, before he finally admitted defeat. 

He climbed back down the ladder and Shiro held his hand out to help him down, completely unnecessarily. But that didn’t stop Keith from taking his hand. Or blushing while he did it.

“What’s the verdict?” Shiro asked.

“It looks  _ perfect _ ,” Keith said, bewildered. “I don’t understand it.”

Shiro smiled, pleased, like the cat that got the cream. Keith scoffed. “I know, I know, you told me so.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, all faux innocence. “I didn’t say anything!”

“Save it, Shirogane,” Keith said, but there was no heat in it.

Keith ducked into the kitchen to pack something for them to eat by the pond, and then they went back to the paddock to find the horses plastered head to toe in mud. “Alright, come on,” Keith said, pulling out the halter and a bucket.

They trekked out in a line toward the forest, following the river. Just past the tree line, a creek split off, slowing gradually until it emptied into a pond. The wolf dashed off into the underbrush every now and then to sniff at something, while Red trotted into the pond, with Champion following after her. Red sent water splashing everywhere, while Champion swam along behind her, looking for all the world like a pooka swimming through the rushes.

Keith looked over his shoulder at Shiro, and saw that he was eying the opposite bank, running his hand up and down his metal arm.

"Shiro." Keith took his hand gently. "Are you alright?"

Shiro flinched, smiling sheepishly when he saw Keith's worried frown. "Oh, it's alright, Keith. I just… haven't been in the forest since -"

"Oh Shiro, I should've asked…"

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I can't hide forever." He took a deep breath, letting his shoulders fall. "Besides, I'm with you."

Keith smiled shyly. "Yeah, Shiro. Of course."

Suddenly Red whinnied, and they turned to see her nipping at Champion, trying to goad him into a race. Keith rolled his eyes at Red’s antics. "Looks like I need to save Champion," he quipped, filling the bucket with water and lathering up the bar of soap until the water was full of bubbles. 

He whistled for Red and she trotted towards him, the water sloshing around her chest and belly.

Keith rolled up his trousers and stepped into the water. “Come on, Shiro,” he called, taking a rag and dipping it in the soapy water.

Shockingly, Red stood still for him as he washed all the places the water couldn’t reach. “Too much of a princess to stay all muddy and sticky, huh?” he teased. She snorted and tossed her head, whipping him with her mud-tangled mane.

Shiro laughed and Keith glared at him as he wiped the mud off his cheek. “You did kind of deserve that,” Shiro said.

Keith hummed, too charmed by Shiro’s smirk to come up with a sarcastic response.

Eventually Red was clean and her mane and tail were free of any tangles. Keith flicked his wet hair out of his eyes, turning to see how Shiro and Campion were doing, when he caught Shiro staring.

Shiro flushed and ducked his head, as if he hadn’t been watching Keith, and somehow Keith's heart started thrumming against his ribs.

"Still have mud on my face?" he asked, cupping water in his hand and splashing his face and neck.

"No!" Shiro said, his voice oddly strained. "No mud."

Keith squinted, then splashed water at him, leaving Shiro spluttering. "What is it?" Keith asked, but Shiro just made a face and splashed back at him. "Come on, Shirogane, cat got your tongue?"

Shiro huffed and he was definitely blushing now. "It's nothing, it's just - your eyes."

Whatever Keith was expecting, it wasn't  _ that _ . "My eyes?"

"Yeah, they're almost purple when the light hits them. I just… noticed…”

"Oh." Keith bit his lip, turning back to comb his fingers through Red's mane, his chest squirming with memories of whispered insults and Shiro’s attention _. _

He heard splashing behind him and felt Shiro's hand catch his elbow. "I'm sorry, Keith, I didn't mean to upset you…"

He chanced a glance up at Shiro and saw that wrinkle between his brows he always got when he was worried. Keith never wanted to be the reason for that look on Shiro's face.

"It's fine, Shiro, you just surprised me." Shiro's shoulders seemed to curl in on themselves even more and Keith blurted out, "The last time someone said that… it wasn't a compliment."

Shiro blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Keith winced. "At the orphanage, one of the ladies didn't like me because I was always getting into trouble, and she… said I was a changeling child. That I was Galra. And that my eyes proved it."

He swallowed. " Some of the others must have heard her, because they started too. I was the villain for all their games."

"Keith," Shiro whispered, so soft it felt like Keith would shatter apart.

"The worst thing was, I started to wonder if they were right. I never knew my Mom, and… Galra do have purple eyes, don't they?"

He looked up at Shiro, afraid to hear confirmation. But Shiro pursed his lips, thinking. "Some do, I think. Most have gold, or pink."

Keith sighed and nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

But Shiro put his hands on Keith's shoulders, leaning down so that Keith had to look him in the eye. "But it doesn't matter. You're Keith. You're my best friend."

"Even if I was Galra?" Keith whispered.

" _ Keith _ ," Shiro said, his voice rumbling low in his chest. "There's nothing that you could be or say or do that could change my mind."

Keith's eyes were stinging with unshed tears, and he bit his lip to keep them from falling. Shiro pulled him close and Keith buried his face in Shiro's chest. 

Shiro just held him, running his hand up and down his back, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair.

Finally Keith pulled back, scrubbing at his steaming cheeks. "Sorry, I don't know why --" 

"Keith, it's alright," Shiro said, with that soft smile that made Keith's heart ache. "Bad memories can come out of nowhere."

Keith privately thought that memories of Galra captivity were a little more daunting than some childhood bullies, but he nodded. "Thanks, Shiro."

He sighed and shifted his feet, only to realize they'd fallen asleep in the chilly water. He pitched forward and Shiro caught him just before he hit the water. "Thanks," he squeaked, and Shiro laughed.

For a moment they were so close, and Shiro was smiling so softly, that Keith wondered if - if Shiro was going to -

But then Shiro scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Shirooo!" Keith yelped, but Shiro just laughed and dashed to shore.

The wolf raised his head when Shiro ran up, but rested it on his crossed paws with a huff.

Keith pouted when Shiro set him on his own feet again, but then Shiro insisted on warming his feet up before he let him put his boots on. And then he unwrapped the lunch things, offering Keith an apple. And Keith had never been able to resist Shiro for long.

They ate bread and cheese and apples, passing them back and forth while they watched the horses swim through the water lilies.

Shiro leaned back, tilting his face skyward and drinking in the sunshine. Keith smiled to himself, watching the dappled sunlight play across his face.

Suddenly Shiro opened one eye, peering at Keith, and he blushed bright red, looking down at his hands. "Cat got your tongue?" Shiro teased.

Keith shoved him away. "Shut up!" But he couldn't resist laughing with Shiro.

Shiro reached out and ruffled Keith's hair. "I did mean it as a compliment, you know," he whispered. Keith frowned, confused. "Your eyes - they're pretty."

Keith let out an almost inaudible gasp, his cheeks flushing pink to match Shiro's. "Thank you, Shiro."

Shiro smiled at him and Keith smiled back, poking at Shiro's ears, which were turning a telltale red. 

Shiro clapped his hands over his ears, but Keith threw an arm around his neck so he could rest his chin on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro sighed, leaning into Keith, and they sat like that until the sun started seeing and the shadows began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> The pooka is a reference to a Phooka from the Arthur Spiderwick's Guide to the Fantastical Work Around You - I've never read the Spiderwick's Chronicles, but I loved the guide's illustrations! And Holly Black is one of the co-writers, so it fits in with the magic system. Phookas are shapeshifters that can take horse, human, or cat/ raccoon-like form, but all forms have black hair/ fur and golden eyes. Champion really is just a horse though, but a magical one!
> 
> Also, it didn't make it into the fic, but the mental picture of Keith wearing his long shirt and underclothes to bed, and coming out barefoot with bare legs got stuck in my head so I thought you all should know. (You know Shiro's brain definitely short circuited!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro meet some familiar faces and the plot thickens...

Keith thought that sharing a bed with Shiro was an anomaly, but the wolf had other ideas.

Shiro climbed into bed, and the wolf dove onto Shiro’s stomach. Shiro yelped and the wolf licked his face, his tail wagging furiously. “You’re a bad wolf!” Keith scolded. 

Shiro and the wolf both blinked up at him - Shiro with his hair sticking straight up, the wolf with his tongue lolling happily. 

Keith bit his lip, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from laughing. 

The wolf’s head tilted and Shiro did his best to look outraged. “Traitor.”

That just made Keith laugh harder. “I’m sorry, he knows better than to  _ belly flop  _ on the bed…”

The wolf’s tail wagged harder, unabashed. Shiro tried to bite back a smile unsuccessfully. “I don’t mind, but next time give me a warning, huh?” He ruffled the wolf’s scruff, and the wolf turned and licked his face again.

Keith laughed again. “Alright, get down.”

The wolf apparently decided that "down" meant "clamber over Shiro to get to the trundle bed." One of the wolf’s bony knees caught Shiro between his thighs and Shiro groaned, curling in on himself. Unconcerned, the wolf curled up in the trundle bed. 

“You are the worst wolf!” Keith scolded. “You just mauled Shiro!”

“I’m fine,” Shiro wheezed. 

“Come on, get down,” Keith said, but the wolf just yawned and curled into a tighter ball.

Keith sighed and scooped him up, walking slowly to the door. He set him down, but as soon as he started closing the door the wolf whined. Keith shook his head. “Only good wolves get to sleep on the bed.”

He shut the door and climbed back into the trundle bed, trying to ignore the wolf whining.

“Keith…” Shiro whispered

Keith groaned. “He’s already so spoiled! He’s like a big cat, you can’t get him to do anything unless  _ he  _ wants to.” The wolf pawed at the door, whining as if his heart would break. 

Keith tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, but then the wolf started howling in earnest. He scrubbed his hands across his eyes and groaned. “That wolf is going to be the death of me.”

“You and my balls,” Shiro mumbled, and Keith laughed despite himself.

He dragged himself out of bed, and as soon as the door opened the wolf darted past him and curled back up on the trundle bed. Shiro laughed. “What a big baby,” he cooed, leaning over to scratch his ears. 

“I can’t believe you’re taking his side,” Keith teased. “Come on, make some room,” he said, poking at the wolf. 

The wolf stared at him, and Shiro caught his arm. “There’s no way you and the wolf can both fit in that tiny bed.” Keith’s shoulders slumped, but he nodded. Shiro scooted over and tugged Keith toward him.

Keith bit his lip. “Thanks, Shiro.” He turned to blow out the candle, and he was sure the wolf shot him a smug look over his poofy tail. 

Shiro shifted so Keith could climb into bed next to him, and of course the soft mattress sent him sliding straight into Shiro’s chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled, thankful that Shiro couldn't see his blush in the dark. 

Shiro chuckled. "It's fine, Keith. At least if you knee me in the balls, you'll say sorry."

Keith snorted. "Glad my manners are better than the wolf's."

Shiro chuckled. "You smell better too," he said. Keith groaned as Shiro laughed at the outraged look on his face.

"You're the _ worst _ ," he grumbled, grabbing the pillow and swatting Shiro with it. "Go to sleep."

"I'm trying," Shiro mumbled, smirking up at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes, thumping the pillow a couple times and collapsing into it. "Good night, Shiro."

Shiro sighed, draping an arm over Keith's waist. "Night, Keith."

***

Keith woke up alone in the morning, but this time it was suspiciously quiet outside his room. He bolted out of bed only to find Shiro dozing by the fire, with the wolf curled up at his feet. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief and tiptoed into the kitchen to set out a bowl of food for the wolf. As soon as the bowl clink against the floor the wolf came running. 

Then he pulled out the bread and the last two eggs. He melted butter in a pan while he cut out circles in the bread, humming softly to himself. When the butter was sizzling, he added the bread and cracked an egg into the center, watching as the white bubbled and the bread turned golden brown. 

The wolf's head popped up as he sniffed the air, and Keith huffed out a laugh. "This isn't for you, you've already got yours." The wolf grumbled, turning back to his own breakfast.

When everything was ready, he dished up everything onto a plate and carried it to the other room. 

Shiro shifted when Keith sat down next to him, blinking at him. "Keith," he said blearily, hurrying to sit up. "I didn't know you were awake, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He stretched, and Keith couldn't help noticing the flex of his shoulders.

He coughed. "No it's fine, I thought I could make you breakfast today." 

He held a fork out to Shiro and he smiled. "Keith, thank you, it smells amazing!"

He cut into the egg and to Keith's enormous relief, the yolk was runny. Shiro hummed happily as he took a bite, and Keith bit back a smile as he cut into his own slice. They sat in silence for a moment, until the plate was empty. 

"Thank you, Keith," he said, reaching up to press into his shoulder, and Keith's eyes narrowed. 

"You're welcome," he murmured. Shiro winced and Keith frowned. "Is your arm hurting?"

Shiro flinched. "Oh - no, I'm fine!" Keith raised an eyebrow and Shiro snorted. "I know, when have I ever fooled you?" He rolled his shoulder. "It's just a bit tight, but I'll be alright."

" _ Shiro _ ," Keith said, setting the plate down and reaching out to squeeze Shiro's shoulder. Shiro let out a moan as Keith's fingers ran over his shoulders and down his arm, working out the tension. "Did you have another nightmare?" Keith asked.

Shiro shook his head, sighing when Keith found an especially tender spot where his skin met the metal. "I just didn't want to wake you," he said, his voice deep and warm. "I've always been an early riser, and now -" 

Keith nodded, his hands skipping along Shiro's shoulders and up to his neck. "I've never been an early riser -" he started, but Shiro snorted and Keith flicked his ear lobe. "Don't be a brat," Keith scolded, but it came out more teasing than he meant it to. "But I was  _ going _ to say, you could wake me up. If you wanted to."

"One of us should get some sleep," Shiro said, but then he grinned wickedly. "And you're a terror to get out of bed."

Keith's hands stilled and he pouted. "I am not!"

Shiro laughed fondly and turned back to face him. "'Fraid so, wildcat," he said, tugging on a piece of Keith's hair. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Who knew the Garrison's best knight could be so easily foiled?" And Shiro laughed.

"Anyone who saw you throw Lance out of the room for trying to wake you up for your watch."

Keith blushed. "He dumped a bucket of cold water on me. In January. You would never do  _ that _ ." 

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement and Keith sighed, staring at his knees. "I wouldn't mind if you woke me though. It's just - I worry…" He stopped, chewing on his lip, trying to think of a way to tell Shiro without it being too obvious.

" _ Oh _ ," Shiro whispered. "I didn't think of that." He brushed the hair out of Keith's eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I woke up and you were gone."

Keith nodded, still staring at his shoes, and Shiro tilted his chin up. "I won't let you wake up alone again," he whispered, and it sounded like a vow. And Keith nodded, hoping Shiro couldn't feel his pulse beating furiously against his metal fingers.

***

Thankfully the pants Shiro had been wearing when he arrived were dry and serviceable, if a little threadbare. Keith eyed them appraisingly as he shook them out and said, "I'll have to take you to see Kinkade to get you some new ones." Shiro blushed and looked down at the too-tight pants he'd borrowed, sheepishly taking his pants from Keith. 

"Thanks," he murmured, shrugging out of his shirt, and Keith bent down to relace his boots to keep himself from staring.

Once they were both dressed, they went out to saddle the horses. Red was so excited she pranced in place and Keith laughed.

They led the horses out of the barn and Keith was about to put his foot in the stirrup when Shiro said "Keith, wait -"

Keith turned and saw Shiro cutting a holly branch from the tree. Shiro slid his knife back into its sheath and held out the branch, smiling shyly. "Can I…"

Keith nodded, unsure what Shiro meant, but Shiro leaned close, tucking the stem into the button hole of Keith's cloak. "I know it's silly," Shiro said. "But my grandmother used to do this when we traveled. For luck."

"It's not silly, Shiro," Keith said. He pulled out his own knife and cut off a holly sprig so he could tuck it into Shiro's cloak. Shiro smiled, so warm and soft, and Keith's breath caught in his chest. He smiled up at Shiro and patted his chest before he realized what he was doing. He stepped back and went to check the saddle girth, blushing furiously.

They set off toward the village and Keith pointed out any landmarks Shiro might have missed in the dark.

The market was in full swing when Keith and Shiro rode into town. They left the horses at the stables and then walked through the stalls. Keith picked out bread, eggs, cheese, and leeks, stacking them up carefully in his basket.

He caught Shiro eying the raspberry cream buns, and the way he beamed when Keith bought one for him made Keith want to buy out the whole shop. While Shiro munched on the bun happily, Keith bought a tin of the green tea he loved so much, hiding it under the leeks before Shiro could notice.

He and Shiro decided to look at the packets of seeds next, and soon they were bickering about whether Keith could successfully not murder strawberries. Shiro swore it was easy, but Keith was dubious. Shiro was just about to get his way when there was an ear-splitting shriek behind them.

Keith whirled around and saw Lance tugging on Hunk's sleeve. "Hunk, Hunk, Hunk…"

"Lance, I'm trying to decide which cheese to buy, can it wait?"

"Hunk, it's  _ Shiro _ !"

Hunk spun around, his eyes wide as saucers. "Shiro?"

Shiro smiled and waved, flushing as passing shoppers stared at Hunk and Lance's antics. "Hello, Lance. Hunk."

Lance gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Keith wished he could be so quiet all the time. 

Shiro held out his arms and Hunk reached out, touching his arm gently before bursting into tears and dashing in for a hug. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Where have you been?" Lance finally spluttered.

"Can we talk about that later?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at James Griffin, who seemed more interested in their conversation than in manning his stall.

Hunk looked up, scrubbing the tears from his face. "We should take him to see Lady Holt and Pidge," he said. "Pidge will be furious if she doesn't see him first thing."

Lance snapped his fingers. "That's a great idea! And we should tell Lady Allura!"

"I'm not dragging Shiro to the manor just so you can moon over your lady love," Keith scolded. 

Lance spluttered indignantly and Shiro and Hunk exchanged amused glances. 

"Missed this?" Hunk asked and Shiro grinned.

"I did," he said, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder and smiling down at him. 

Keith blushed and ducked his head. "You haven't seen it, he'll be useless for  _ weeks _ ."

Shiro laughed. "I've seen Lance with a crush before," but Keith and Hunk shook their heads frantically as Lance swooned.

"Wait till you see her, Shiro, you'll understand! She's beautiful! The bluest eyes I've ever seen! And her smile!" 

Lance sighed dreamily until Keith muttered, "Good luck wooing the Altean princess," under his breath. 

Before Lance could argue, Shiro said, "She's fae?" 

Keith glanced up at Shiro's pinched brow and whispered, "From the seelie court." Shiro nodded, but his shoulders were still tense.

"And not snobby at all!" Lance crowed. "She thinks I'm funny! She said so!"

"I don't know if that was a compliment, buddy," Hunk murmured. And Keith and Shiro had to bite back snickers at Lance's outraged face. 

"You'll see, I'll prove you wrong!" He insisted. "Come on!"

Keith sighed, looking down at the basket in his arms. "I can take that to the cottage for you," James said, finally giving up the pretense that he hadn't been eavesdropping. "I have a table that needs fixing that I could leave you."

Keith barely restrained an eye roll. "Thanks, James," he said dryly, handing over the basket. 

Keith insisted on getting Shiro some new trousers before they went to the manor, so they ducked into Kinkade's shop while Lance moped in their wake. 

He took Shiro's measurements and promised to have three new pairs ready by the next market day. Keith handed over three silver coins, ignoring Shiro's protests. 

Lance and Hunk gave each other a look that made Keith blush somehow, but thankfully Lance dragged them all to the stables the second they stepped out of the shop.

They rode up the winding path toward the manor, Lance telling Shiro stories about their adventures since he left. He had just finished telling a slightly exaggerated account of how he had saved Pidge and Matt from a pack of pixies when they reached the oak trees that flanked the gate to the manor.

Lance whispered to the footman and then led them into one of the sitting rooms.

Keith nervously tried to make his hair stay flat - he still wasn’t used to being invited to a nobleman’s house. Suddenly the door slammed open and Pidge came sprinting in, wearing her green riding breeches. “Shiro!” she shouted, throwing her arms around his waist. “I can’t believe it! My father and Matt are at the Garrison, but we’ll send a message, they’ll be SO excited!”

She looked over her shoulder as quiet footsteps came into the room. “Allura, this is Shiro, I’m sure Matt’s told you about him!”

Keith turned and froze when he saw Allura standing in the doorway, hands clenched, glaring at Shiro. “How could you bring a Galra spy here?” she hissed.

There was a second of stunned silence. “What?” Lance squeaked.

Allura waved her hand imperiously, making her bracelets jangle. “He  _ reeks  _ of Glara glamour. Tricking humans is one thing, but I don’t know how he thought he could trick  _ me _ .”

Shiro flinched back as if she’d hit him and a chorus of voices shouted:

_ It’s Shiro! _

_ He would never! _

_ Matt’s best friend - _

But Keith’s voice cut through the din. “He doesn’t  _ reek  _ of glamour, Allura!"

Five pairs of eyes blink at him and he felt his cheeks turning red. “How would you know?” Allura scoffed.

“By using my eyes!” Keith snapped.

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. “You can  _ see  _ glamour?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Keith said, exasperated. He looked around at the others’ shocked faces. Shiro was staring at him like he’d seen a ghost and Keith frowned in confusion. “Can’t… can’t you?”

“Uh, no,” Hunk said.

“I know you have these weird magic ‘feelings,’ but this is really weird. Even for you,” Lance quipped, and Keith glared.

“My Dad taught me. It comes in handy living next to the forest,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So what  _ do  _ you see?” Allura demanded. Keith looked at Shiro and squinted. The glamour was even thinner after two days at the shack, but Keith could still see traces of the cocky sneer and a flash of violet in Shiro’s eyes.

He blinked and it was Shiro again, his storm gray eyes full of worry. “It’s like Shiro, but… different. Even bigger, and the eyes are wrong.” He raised an eyebrow at Allura. “What do  _ you  _ see?” 

She folded her hands together, and Keith could see how her knuckles went white. “Well, I do see something similar…” She eyed Keith, as if she was nervous that he could see through her too. “How did you get covered in dark Galra magic, Shiro?”

“I was captured by the Galra a year ago, along with Matt and Lord Holt,” Shiro said. His voice was calm, but Keith could see the tension in his shoulders. “I escaped, and I knocked on a door during a rainstorm and... I found Keith.”

He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling down at him so softly that Keith couldn’t help smiling back.

“How did you escape?” Pidge asked.

Shiro’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I don’t remember much. The fairy fruit didn’t help…” Keith leaned against Shiro, and he took a deep breath and continued, “But one night, someone brought me dinner and I could think straight again.”

Pidge frowned. “Do you remember what it was?”

Shiro shook his head. “It was salty. That’s all I remember.”

Allura’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Someone smuggled you  _ salt _ ? In the Galra high court?” She stepped closer, eying Shiro. “I wonder what’s so special about you. Fae don’t just carry salt in their pockets.”

Shiro’s eyes dropped to his boots. “I don’t know.”

Allura pursed her lips, when suddenly the door slammed open. “Sorry, Princess, I came as soon as I heard!” Coran said, twirling his mustache. Between the pointed ears and the red hair, Keith always thought he looked like a wily old fox.

“Hello, Coran,” Allura said as he dashed forward and looked at Shiro with undisguised curiosity.

“That arm! The Galra are nowhere near as good at metal working magic as Alteans, but they do insist on trying…” He peered up Shiro. “May I?”

Shiro nodded and Coran ran his fingers over Shiro’s metal arm, whispering excitedly to Allura.

Keith was watching Shiro for any sign he needed an escape when Pidge pinched his arm. “Ow! What?”

“Nothing,” she said, smiling slyly up at him, and his stomach sank. “So....” she pushed her glasses up her nose. “You and Shiro?”

“What about me and Shiro?” Keith huffed. 

“You’re very… close,” she said, and Keith realized with horror that he was blushing.

“Of course we are. We’re  _ friends _ ,” he hissed, hoping desperately that Shiro was too distracted to overhear.

“You’re more touchy-feely with him than with any of us,” Pidge insisted, but then she paused. “Except maybe Hunk.”

Ridiculously, Keith blushed harder. “Hunk gives good hugs.”

“Awww, thanks, buddy,” Hunk said, beaming. “But she’s right, it’s obvious you two are…”

“Friends?” Keith said, exasperated, and Lance snorted. 

“Please,  _ we’re  _ friends and you don’t smile at me like that.” 

“That’s because you’re annoying,” Keith said and Lance’s offended squawk did soothe his frayed nerves a bit.

Pidge just gave him a beatific smile and Keith felt a chill run down his spine. That smile never meant anything good. “What, Pidge?”

“Nothing,” she said. “But you both will be staying for dinner, you know Mother will insist.”

“Oh no,” Keith said.

“Oh yes,” Pidge said, beaming.

“Pidge, it’s really not like that,” he insisted desperately. 

She shook her head at him. “And whose fault is that?” she asked and sailed over to ask Shiro something about his arm. Keith stood frozen, unsure what to make of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith: Shiro and I are just FRIENDS  
> Pidge, Hunk, and Lance: Sure, Jan
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! <3 I promise Allura and Shiro will be on better terms soon - I love reading about their friendship in fics, but they got off to a rough start this time.
> 
> Also RIP Shiro after the wolf decided to dive bomb him - this is inspired by my cat, who has no concept of personal space and cries outside when she gets stuck on the "wrong" side of the bedroom door. (She forgets that there are two doors into our bedroom because she is a dumdum haha.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmph," Coran snorted. "If I had some fairy fruit wine I certainly wouldn't be sharing. But juniberry wine is strong enough to send most humans reeling."  
> "Oh, really?" Lance said, smirking over at Keith.   
> Keith raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
> "You know what!" Lance screeched. "You were always so smug that you could outdrink everyone at the Garrison, so let's see if you can hold your fairy liquor!"
> 
> OR Lance dares Keith to a drinking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith get a little over their heads with the juniberry wine, but Shiro and Hunk are there to save the day, and they only wake up with headaches in the morning.

Keith snuck Shiro out to the paddock before they could be called in to dinner. Shiro whistled, and soon they heard a whinny echo over the hill, and hoofbeats coming closer. Lyra came cantering up to Shiro, tossing her head. 

Shiro bit back a sob and held out his hand, running his fingers through her mane. Lyra nuzzled against his cheek and Shiro threw his arms around her neck. “I missed you,” he whispered. 

Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. Lyra’s ears flicked towards Keith, and Shiro laughed. “Has Keith been spoiling you while I was gone?” he crooned. 

“Whenever I could,” Keith said, slipping the sugar into Shiro’s hand. “But I was always her second favorite.”

Shiro let her pluck the sugar cube out of his hand. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Keith smiled. “Always, Shiro.”

***

When Lance finally found them Keith steeled himself for Pidge’s meddling, but dinner started out better than he was expecting. Pidge seemed happy to occasionally shoot smug looks his way (which were easy to ignore) and Lance was so busy staring wistfully at Allura that it was blessedly quiet for at least ten minutes

Lady Holt was overjoyed to see Shiro - she threw her arms around him, then cupped his face in her hands so she could get a good look at him. “We’ve missed you terribly, dear. I sent a message to Sam and Matt, I know they’ll be thrilled to see you.”

Shiro spluttered something about not wanting to shorten their visit to the Garrison, but Lady Holt just laughed as she gave him extra helpings of everything. “They’ll be thrilled for any excuse to escape Colonel Sanda’s clutches, I’m sure.” She squeezed his hand. “And a chance to see you isn’t just any excuse.”

“If I know Matt, they’ll be on the way within the hour of getting the message,” Pidge said with a grin. 

Shiro stammered his thanks and Lady Holt laughed, telling him not to be silly. Soon she was drawn into conversation with Coran and Allura, and Pidge started explaining her latest experiment to Hunk and Lance. Keith had a feeling Lance wasn’t going to hear a word she said as long as Allura was in the room..

Shiro tried to sneak some of his asparagus onto Keith’s plate, but Keith shook his head. “That’s yours, Shiro!”

“It’s too much!” Shiro protested. “It’ll take all night to eat all this!”

Keith just smirked at Shiro and took a bite of the summer squash and eggplant tart. “You better get started then.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and took a bite of the roasted duck. Keith smiled to himself until Lance kicked him under the table. “What?” he gritted out, rubbing his shin. 

“So what have you two been doing since you’ve been hiding Shiro away?” Shiro choked on his soup and Keith blushed crimson, trying to avoid Pidge’s eye. Meanwhile, Lance prattled on, “Has Shiro met Kosmo yet?”

“Kosmo?” Shiro asked, turning to Keith.

“The wolf,” Keith said. “And yes, they’ve met.”

Lance blinked at Shiro. “You’ve seen him?”

Shiro nodded. “He’s a sweetheart. A little rowdy sometimes though…” he said, smirking at Keith, and this time it was Keith snorting into his wine. 

Lance squeaked in outrage. “Wait, Kosmo’s all buddy-buddy with Shiro? He hides from me!”

“Probably because you’re loud and you gave him that stupid nickname,” Keith said. 

“It’s better than ‘the wolf!’” Lance protested. “And you can’t just wait for him to tell you his name, even if you do have magic ‘feelings,’” he said, wiggling his fingers at Keith from across the table. 

“You said that before,” Shiro said, scrunching up his nose. “What do you mean ‘magic feelings?’”

“Well, he can sense the magic. That’s why he lives in the shack instead of the manor,” Lance said, before Keith could think of anything to say. “And why he rides into the forest alone.”

“Alone?” Shiro asked, turning to Keith, that worried line between his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because Lance went with him once and Keith almost strangled him,” Pidge said, deadpan. Lance nodded enthusiastically.

“I have better things to do than follow Keith’s feelings, anyway,” he said airily. Unfortunately, Allura was too busy whispering to Coran to notice him.

Shiro frowned, confused. “I still don’t understand.”

Keith sighed. “I’ve been riding out past the wards, looking for… something. I haven’t found it yet, but I can feel it.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “You ride out past the wards  _ alone _ ?”

“I have the wolf with me - “ Keith started, but Lance butted in. 

“He’s the only one crazy enough to do it,” Lance said placidly. “Plus I’m too pretty to get led astray by some will o’ the wisp, or eaten by a troll, or-.”

“Lance -” Hunk said, with a “shut up right this second” look and Lance obediently clammed up.

Shiro looked down at Keith, his expression unreadable. “You never told me you could sense magic.”

Keith bit his lip. “It’s really not that impressive…”

Unfortunately, Coran overheard him. “Not that impressive? I’ve never met a human with such a sense for faerie magic!” he crowed. Keith scrubbed a hand down his face while Coran continued. “Before he died, Alfor told me he’d hidden the lions in the forest to keep their immense power out of Zarkon’s clutches. But now they’ve been lost to the Alteans as well.”

Allura sighed. “My father always said there were places with deep magic in the forest. But I can’t risk going into the forest, especially so close to the Galra borders.”

“So you send Keith instead,” Shiro said, his voice sharp.

“Shiro,” Keith whispered. “No one made me go. I would’ve done it anyway.”

“Why?” Shiro asked. “What does Altean magic have to do with you?”

“It wasn’t the magic, I - I was trying to find you,” Keith murmured, tempted to slide out of his chair and hide under the table when he saw Pidge and Hunk trade knowing looks. 

Shiro’s eyes softened. “Keith…”

“Huh. You’d think he’d be more interested in the ‘magic lions with immense power’ thing… Ow!” Lance squawked, glaring at Hunk, who just rolled his eyes and took another bite of rice. 

“They’re not actual lions,” Allura said, amused. “They’re emblems of the different fae houses. Whoever possesses the lions is the true king, so if they fall into Zarkon’s hands…”

“All the fae houses will owe their allegiance to Zarkon!” Coran said, but the ominous effect was slightly ruined by his fluffy mustache and wiggling eyebrows. “That’s why we’ve been trying to find them, so Allura can take her rightful place on the throne.”

“But even if Keith could find the lions, they must be under some sort of protective spell,” Shiro said. “How would he be able to bring them back to you?”

Coran and Allura glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. “I’ve been looking through my father’s writings, trying to see what types of spells he might have used,” Allura said. “But Zarkon is growing bolder, testing the wards the human witches have set, and soon they won’t be enough. We need to find the lions soon.”

“What if we find a witch and ask her to strengthen the wards in the meantime?” Lance asked. “That’ll give us more time.”

“Where do you think you’ll find a witch, Lance? By putting an ad for a house witch outside the village pub?” Pidge teased. 

“He didn’t,” Shiro said, his lips quirking up in a smile. 

“He did,” Pidge and Hunk said in unison.

“What’s wrong with that?” Lance asked. “Everyone else puts their ads there!”

“The problem is that you have nothing to offer a house witch, Lance,” Keith said, and Shiro coughed to hide his laugh at the pout on Lance’s face.

“What about you, Pidge?” Coran asked. “I’m sure you have an idea or ten hidden up your sleeve!”

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other. “We’re working on something,” she said cryptically. “I’ll let you know when we’ve cracked it.”

“Don’t count me out,” Lady Holt said with a scarily Pidge-like grin. “I’ve been working on something in my garden that I think might be interesting.”

“Remind me not to take a stroll around the garden,” Shiro muttered, and the others laughed. 

“What about you, Shiro?” Pidge asked.

“I think I’ll go with Keith,” he said easily. “Like old times.”

Keith smiled up at Shiro, but Lance said, “Wait, first you didn’t want Keith riding past the wards, now you’re going too?”

Shiro shrugged. “Better to have a second pair of eyes while he’s off being a dashing knight errant.”

“Keith  _ is  _ very dashing,” Pidge said, raising her eyebrows. Keith kicked at her under the table, earning himself a kick in the shins for his trouble.

He bit back a wince and bumped his elbow against Shiro’s. “We’ll see if you can keep up with me, old timer.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and ruffled Keith’s hair. “Don’t worry about me, wildcat, I’ll be fine.”

Keith winked at him over the rim of his wine glass. “We’ll see.”

Pidge elbowed Hunk right as he was taking a sip of wine, sending wine spray everywhere. "I saw, I saw, you don't have to elbow me," he muttered, wiping the wine off his face.

“Well, this is quite exciting!” Coran said, clapping his hands together. “In fact, I think this might even call for something special, Princess…”

He dashed off, and Allura smiled. “You’re lucky, Coran’s been chomping at the bit to drink this himself…”

Coran came in, carrying a dark green bottle. “This is a special bottle,” he said, popping the cork with a flourish. “King Alfor was still on the throne when this bottle was poured.”

He poured a glass of light pink wine into a glass and handed it to Allura. “Oooh, is that fairy fruit wine?” Lance asked, peering at the label. “I’ve never had it.”

Shiro flinched and Keith’s hands clenched. “We’re not drinking that, Coran.”

Coran and Allura stared at him owlishly. "What? It's just juniberry wine," Coran said. "I would never serve fairy fruit wine to humans, you wouldn't appreciate it.."

"What he means is," Allura interrupted. "Fairy fruit wine is much too much for human constitutions. Alteans would never serve it to humans."

Shiro relaxed, but Keith still eyed the bottle dubiously.

"Hmph," Coran snorted. "If I had some fairy fruit wine I certainly wouldn't be sharing. But juniberry wine is strong enough to send most humans reeling."

"Oh,  _ really _ ?" Lance said, smirking over at Keith. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know what!" Lance screeched. "You were always so smug that you could outdrink everyone at the Garrison, so let's see if you can hold your fairy liquor!"

"This isn't some pub outside the Garrison!" Keith hissed, but Allura clapped her hands. 

"Is this a human game?" she asked, her blue eyes shining. "I want to play!"

Lance beamed as Coran passed him a glass of pink wine. "You know what happened the last time you tried to dare Keith to a drinking contest, Lance," Shiro said, trying to prevent the inevitable. 

But Lance couldn't be dissuaded from a chance to impress Allura. He pushed one of the tiny glasses toward Keith with a grin. "Come on, wildcat, let's see what you're made of."

Keith wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me that."

Once everyone had a glass, Allura raised hers and said, "As my father always said: let's get snarloft in the cranker!" 

The humans looked at each other blankly and Hunk shrugged. "Cheers?"

Allura giggled. "Cheers!"

They all clinked glasses and drank. It tasted sweet, like honeysuckle, and it made Keith's head swim. He finished the glass and looked up to see Lance grinning at him goofily. "Scared, Kogane?"

Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at Shiro. "You ok?" he whispered.

Shiro nodded. "It's good. It's sweet."

Keith snorted. "Of course you'd like it."

Shiro took another sip, and coughed. "I'll leave the drinking contest to you, though."

"Scared, Shiro?" Lance laughed.

"No, but someone has to make sure Keith gets back home in one piece," he said, smiling warmly down at Keith. 

“Oh, you aren’t staying here, Shiro?” Pidge asked. “I’m sure we could set up a room for you.”

Keith’s heart sank. Of course Shiro would want to stay with the Holts. They had adopted him after his parents died, after all.

But Shiro coughed and said, “Thank you, Pidge, but if Keith and I are riding out it’s easier to stay with him.” He smiled down at Keith, his cheeks slightly pink. “As long as he’s not sick of me yet.”

Keith did his best to school his expression into something more neutral. “Don’t be stupid,” he mumbled. “As if I could get sick of you.”

Pidge smiled sharp enough to cut glass. “Whatever you want, Shiro.” Keith glared at her but she just smiled up at Shiro, all faux innocence. 

Keith flushed as Lance grabbed his glass for Coran to refill it. “Cheers,” he mumbled, taking a drink.

Everything got a little fuzzy after that.

Pidge was asleep at the table after one glass of the juniberry wine, and Lady Holt had gone off to bed long before. Hunk was doing his best to wake up a snoring Lance when Shiro shook Keith’s arm gently. “Ready to go, Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, pushing back his chair to stand up. The floor shifted alarmingly under his feet, but he stayed steady. 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, you’re doing better than Lance, I’ll give you that.”

“No kidding,” Hunk said, picking Lance up despite his mumbled protests that he didn’t need any help. 

“I was right though!” Lance said. “I got Keith drunk!”

“You might not be so proud of that in the morning,” Hunk said, patting Lance’s back and heading to their quarters.

Coran and Allura waved them off merrily, as they poured themselves another glass. “Can we tempt you to one more?”

Keith might have said yes, but Shiro shook his head. “Maybe next time,” he said, herding Keith out of the room.

Keith walked to the stables under his own power, but when he tried to mount Red, Shiro caught his arm. “I’m a little worried about you falling off,” he said.

“Shiro, I’m fine!” Keith said, and he only slurred his words a little. 

“You’re drunk,” Shiro said, laughing. “Come on, you can ride with me.”

And then to Keith’s shock he found himself looking down at Shiro from Champion’s saddle. “You’re short.”

Shiro snorted. “And you’re drunker than I thought.” He tied Red’s reins to the saddle bow and put his foot in the stirrup, pulling himself up behind Keith. “Alright?”

Keith swayed a bit, but Shiro wrapped his metal arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him against his chest. “Oh. That’s nice,” Keith murmured. 

“Yeah? Let’s get you home then, sweetheart,” Shiro whispered, so quiet Keith thought he must have imagined it.

Keith dozed all the way home and practically fell out of the saddle and into Shiro’s arms when he dismounted. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s ok, Keith,” Shiro said. “Let’s get you some water.”

Shiro helped him pull his boots and pants off and then wrapped him in the blankets before disappearing into the kitchen. He came back with a cup of water. “Drink this,” he said.

Keith drained the glass, and then Shiro brought him another. After Keith was done, Shiro arranged the pillows for him and helped him lean back. “I’m going to get the horses settled, alright?” he whispered. “I’ll bring you some more water when I get back.”

Keith nodded, but by the time Shiro came back, he was asleep. 

***

In the morning the birds were singing, the sun was bright, and Keith woke up to his head caving in. He opened his eyes and then slammed them shut with a groan. Shiro’s chuckle echoed much too loudly, but then his fingers combed Keith’s hair back from his forehead and that was - that was nice. 

“How’re you feeling?” Shiro asked.

“Like my head is going to split open,” Keith moaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m never drinking again!”

Shiro hummed in sympathy. “Now you know how us mere mortals feel,” he said. Keith glared at him between his fingers, and Shiro bit back a smile. “Are you hungry?”

Keith shook his head. “Just leave me alone to die, Shiro.”

Shiro snorted. “Sorry Keith. You know I’m never going to give up on you.”

Keith groaned and swatted bonelessly at Shiro’s arm and he laughed. “You probably should eat something though. Would toast be alright?”

“...maybe. No honey though. Too sweet.”

“Alright,” Shiro said. “I’ll be right back.” 

Keith had to bite back a whimper when Shiro’s fingers stopped combing through his hair. He buried his face in his pillow, trying not to think, until Shiro came back. 

Shiro sank down onto the bed next to him. “Here, can you sit up for me?”

Keith dragged himself into a halfway seated position, leaning against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro handed him a plate of toast, and Keith took a bite with a sigh.

“Do you need anything else? I can make you a cup of the green tea you bought yesterday.”

Keith blinked up at him. “But I bought that for you.”

“Oh,” Shiro murmured. “You don’t like it?”

“I do, but it’s your favorite. I wanted to surprise you,” Keith said, as his cheeks heated up.

Shiro smiled, impossibly soft. “Keith.”

Keith took another bite of toast. “I wouldn’t mind some tea, if you want some.”

Shiro nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with two steaming cups of green tea. He handed one to Keith and sat next to him, and they drank their tea in comfortable silence. 

***

Shiro talked Keith into taking a nap (he didn’t have to work too hard to convince him). When he woke up, the shadows were different, and the light didn’t hurt his head as much. He climbed out of bed and found a pair of pants and went out in search of Shiro and the wolf.

He found them outside - Shiro on his hands and knees, planting something in Keith’s slightly bedraggled garden, while the wolf slept in the sun. Keith leaned against the doorframe, smiling to himself as he watched Shiro sprinkle seeds over the soil. As he spread more soil over the seeds, he whispered something under his breath. The hair on the back of Keith’s neck stood on end, and the air was full of crackling energy - magic. Shiro was using magic. 

“Shiro?” he whispered. 

Shiro’s head jerked up. “Keith -” he breathed. They stood, staring at each other, at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you BELIEVE we're 13k words in and they haven't even kissed yet?? Hopefully that'll be changing soon! I originally planned on 3-4 chapters, but this one has gotten away from me, and I'm having too much fun! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro lurched back. " Keith. I - I didn't know you were there…"
> 
> The wolf shot out the door through Keith’s legs and Keith tumbled down the steps after him. He fell to his knees next to Shiro and brushed his fingers through the soil. 
> 
> And it really was magic. Not wild and sharp enough to cut like the faerie magic in the forest - this was something gentle, like a soft breeze blowing through the trees.
> 
> "Keith, I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note the rating change and check the tags!*

Shiro lurched back. " Keith. I - I didn't know you were there…"

The wolf shot out the door through Keith’s legs and Keith tumbled down the steps after him. He fell to his knees next to Shiro and brushed his fingers through the soil. 

And it really was magic. Not wild and sharp enough to cut like the faerie magic in the forest - this was something gentle, like a soft breeze blowing through the trees.

"Keith, I'm so sorry."

Keith looked up, confused. "Shiro, why are you sorry? This is amazing! I've never seen anything like it." 

But Shiro's face was still dejected, and Keith reached out to him. "Shiro, what's wrong?"

"I should've told you, I was just... afraid..."

Keith flinched. Shiro had been afraid of - him?

He pulled his hand back. "Shiro, I would  _ never _ -"

Shiro's brow furrowed. "What?" And then realization crossed his face. "No, Keith, it's just… I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to scare you..." 

This time Keith frowned. “Why would I be scared of  _ you _ ?”

Shiro huffed out a laugh. “I haven’t  _ trained _ . My grandmother taught me some things, but she didn’t want me to learn Garrison magic…”

“Oh.” And that made more sense. Witches were exceedingly rare, and any witch with an ounce of talent was sent to learn wards and hexes under the watchful eyes of the Garrison. The less talented usually served as a house witch for wealthy families, or sold cures and trinkets. He could understand Shiro’s grandmother not wanting to subject him to that.

And then he looked down at the garden bed, his heart sinking. Shiro had used his magic for Keith’s garden. And then with a shock he remembered the roof that suddenly stopped leaking...

“You fixed the roof, didn’t you?”

Shiro swallowed. “Yes.”

Keith scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m no better than Lance.”

Shiro frowned. “What?”

Keith sighed. “You helped with the roof, and the garden and I haven’t given you anything in return!”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up. “You found out an untrained witch has been using magic in your house and you’re worried that you haven’t offered  _ payment _ ?”

Keith waved his hand dismissively. “You haven’t set the house on fire yet -”

“I know better than  _ that _ !” Shiro argued and Keith smirked.

“I know you do. This isn’t some clunky Garrison magic,” Keith said. “You'd cast circles around them, Shiro.”

Shiro looked down at his metal hand. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Shiro…”

“That’s why the Galra kept me,” Shiro said. “They wanted my magic.” 

Keith felt the white flash of anger run through him. He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Shiro’s metal forearm and Shiro smiled up at him, a little sadly. “I don’t think anyone will want my tainted magic now.”

“Shiro, don't say that. Your magic isn’t tainted.”

“How do you know?” Shiro asked. “I can’t even remember what they made me do - how can anyone else trust me?”

“Because I know  _ you _ , Shiro.” Keith said fiercely. “And I’ve seen Galra magic, and it’s  _ nothing  _ like yours.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And you shouldn't have to hide your magic.”

Shiro shrugged. “I’m used to it. But… it felt good to use my magic for something good.” He looked up at Keith, something shy in his gaze. “For someone I care about.”

Keith blushed. "Shiro…"

"What? It's true." Shiro nudged Keith with his elbow, smirking and Keith rolled his eyes, biting his lip to hide a smile. 

"I still can't believe I never sensed your magic before," he mumbled.

Shiro blushed a little. "An old habit. My grandma always told me to keep my magic a secret, so…"

"She taught you how to hide it?" Shiro nodded and Keith raised his eyebrows. "Not even the fae can hide the traces of their magic, Shiro."

Shiro shrugged. "Grandma didn't like rules much. Even the ones for magic."

Keith laughed. "She sounds like a lady after my own heart."

"She was," Shiro murmured. "She would have loved you."

Keith blushed scarlet, but Shiro was too busy reminiscing to notice. "She loved flowers, and she could keep them blooming all year long."

Keith smiled at the thought of a young Shiro, surrounded by roses while snow fell outside.

"Speaking of flowers," Shiro said, smiling and taking Keith's hand. "I want to show you something."

He led him over to the ride bush that his Dad had planted for his mother before Keith was born. "Oh Shiro, this hasn't bloomed in years."

But Shiro shook his head. "Just watch." He bit his lip in concentration and ran his fingers along one of the branches. And suddenly, to Keith's shock, a rose bloomed before his very eyes. "It just needed a little help," Shiro murmured, plucking the rose bud and tucking it behind Keith's left ear.

Keith smiled, blushing  _ again _ as Shiro's fingers brushed along his jaw. "So was the holly charmed too?"

Shiro smiled. "That was one of my grandma's favorite charms. Holly for protection, fennel for strength..." He smiled, remembering. "She always put rosemary honey in my tea when I had a test."

Keith privately resolved to get rosemary the next time he went into town. "Too bad the holly I gave you was probably useless, wasn't it?"

"No, Keith," Shiro said, so earnest it took Keith's breath away. "You gave it to me." 

Keith felt Shiro's finger tracing along his wrist and he reached out, tangling their fingers together. Shiro beamed down at him and Keith smiled back, leaning on his arm while the roses started to bloom.

***

The wolf napped under the rose bush while Keith helped Shiro plant the other seeds. Shiro eventually bullied him into sitting on the stoop while he made more green tea and Keith sighed, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle coming from the forest.

Shiro came back outside and sat down next to him, tea in hand. Keith leaned against Shiro's shoulder as they sipped their tea, and gradually he felt himself starting to doze.

As dusk started to fall the wolf sat up, staring into the trees. His hackles rose and he started pacing in front of Shiro and Keith. "What's the matter?" Keith crooned, but the wolf didn't spare him a glance. 

Suddenly the wolf took off like a shot into the trees. "Wait, stay!" Keith called, but the wolf disappeared with a swish of his tail. 

Shiro looked at Keith nervously. "I wonder what he's after…"

Keith stared into the trees, when he suddenly felt the chill of magic run down his spine. The wind picked up, carrying a biting chill and a cold laugh. "Shiro, go inside," he said, bolting to his feet and reaching for the knife at his back. 

"Keith, no," Shiro said, grabbing his wrist. "Come with me."

"Shiro, I'm not going to be a sitting duck," Keith snapped.

"Do you trust me?" Shiro asked. 

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Shiro said, low and desperate.

Keith looked up at him and his shoulders slumped. "You know I do."

Shiro pulled Keith behind him, bolting the door shut behind them.

"Shiro, I still don't understand…" Keith said, but Shiro put a finger to his lips and pulled Keith in close, leaning against the wall. 

They sat in silence until the only thing Keith could hear was his own heart beat. He could feel Shiro's beating against his shoulder blade, and he squeezed Shiro's have. And then they heard the jingle of a bridle and a horse's whinny. 

"I think we outran the filthy mongrel," a sharp voice said.

A harsh voice laughed. "Forget about the wolf, Haxus. Can't you smell it? The human whelp thinks he's so clever, but he can't outrun me forever, Ulaz." Shiro gripped Keith's arm so tightly it hurt and Keith took his hand, trying to reassure him. 

"The Commander's senses are unparalleled," a third voice said. "But I must confess, I can't sense any magic here."

There was a low growl and the first voice drawled, "I agree with Ulaz, Commander Sendak. And even if the human was here, he would hardly stay in such a wreck for long. It isn't fit for habitation, even for a human." 

Despite everything, indignation flared up in Keith's chest, but Shiro shook his head at him. "Trust me," he breathed in Keith's ear, and Keith shuddered at the closeness.

"Are you questioning me, Haxus?" the second voice - Sendak - snarled.

"No, Commander," Haxus said. "No one but you could sense his magic at all. Except for maybe one of the druids." 

Sendak growled again, and Ulaz said hastily, "But this is a good sign, Commander. If we keep riding, we might catch him before sundown tomorrow."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the mongrel, Ulaz," Sendak taunted, but just then a howl echoed from the trees. 

Haxus swore and Ulaz said, "What are your orders, Commander?"

There was a moment of silence and Keith hardly dated to breathe. Sendak huffed and said "We ride on." 

Suddenly there was the jingle of bridles and hoofbeats on the grass, and Keith slowly pulled away from Shiro. "Keith, don't!" he whispered.

"Trust me," Keith said, sneaking to the window and peering out. He saw two Galra riding toward the road, and one massive Galra still staring at the house. Sendak. 

His ears were huge, like a bat, and Keith noticed that one hand was metal like Shiro's, but it glowed somehow, as if it had been spelled. One eye glowed an ugly pink and Keith wondered why he let the druids work on him if he hated them so much.

Sendak turned his head and Keith held his breath, frozen by the piercing gaze. But another howl came from the trees, closer this time, and Sendak turned away with a growl, following the others.

Keith let out a sigh of relief as the horses disappeared into the dark. He felt Shiro touch his shoulder. "Are they gone?"

Keith nodded. "Yes." He stood up and pulled Shiro to his feet, making sure to stay out of sight of the window, just in case. "I don't understand why they didn't come in."

Shiro bit his lip. "I'll show you."

Suddenly there were footsteps by the door, and they both jumped. Keith's hand went to his knife, but then he heard a faint whine and claws scratching at the door. He breathed out a sigh of relief and opened the door and the wolf leaped up, licking his face and wagging his tail. "You didn't like them either, did you?" Keith crooned, burying his face in the wolf's ruff. 

The wolf licked his ear and then pounced on Shiro, who dropped to his knees and threw his arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered. 

The wolf licked his hand and Keith snorted, rubbing at his ear with his sleeve. "Now he has some manners."

Shiro smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Here, I promised I'd show you."

He took Keith's hand and led him outside, the wolf at their heels. The light was fading fast, and Keith looked over his shoulder, but the house looked the same as it always did. "I still don't understand."

Shiro came to a stop at the edge of the garden and moved to stand behind Keith. "Hold your hand out," he whispered. 

Keith swallowed and held his hand out, and suddenly there were lights like blue sparks spreading out in the air from his fingertips. He gasped and pulled his hand back, staring at his fingers as the sparks faded. 

"It won't hurt you," Shiro said, but Keith was already reaching out again, watching the sparks zip further and further away. He walked through and turned to look back at the house and suddenly saw the glamour Shiro had cast.

Instead of the garden beds, the plants were bedraggled and slowly dying. The windows were broken, the roof had caved in, and there was moss growing over the steps. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"I've never seen anything like this," Keith murmured, smiling up at Shiro, but the look on Shiro's face made his heart drop. "Shiro, what's wrong?"

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his shoes. "I should never have stayed here."

Keith's stomach turned. "What? Why?"

Shiro shook his head. "It was selfish, I knew it was, but I thought the wards would be enough…" He looked down at Keith. "I led them right to you, and if they come again…"

"So, what - you'll leave and let them find you alone, in the open?" Keith asked, bile rising in his throat. Shiro said nothing, still staring at the ground, and Keith reached up, cupping his cheek in his hand. "At least let me come with you."

"No!" Shiro snapped and Keith jerked his hand away, as if the touch burned. Shiro's eyes softened and he reached out, pulling Keith close again. "No, not like that, sweetheart…"

But Keith pushed against his chest. "Than what, Shiro? Do you want to leave?" 

Shiro bit his lip and shook his head. "Keith, I can't ask you to do that…"

"I would say yes," Keith insisted. "I would go with you anywhere, I just can't… I can't lose you again." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It killed me when you were away."

Shiro's eyes turned glassy and he brushed Keith's hair out of his eyes. "It killed me to be away too."

Keith blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Shiro…"

"You were in my dreams sometimes," he said. "When I was with the Galra."

Keith froze. " _ Shiro. _ "

Shiro blushed, his eyes searching Keith's face. "I thought it must be a dream when you opened the door." He bit his lip. "Seeing you again, I just, I -"

Keith dragged him down and kissed him, a frantic press of lips. 

Shiro moaned and ran his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith's fingers knotted in Shiro's shirt, desperate to be closer. Shiro kissed him like a starving man, and Keith lost himself, until he finally had to break the kiss to breathe.

He looked up at Shiro, giggling nervously when he saw Shiro's wild hair. Shiro smiled down at him, moony and doting.

Keith stood up on tiptoe, kissing the underside of Shiro’s jaw, when suddenly the wolf huffed and brushed past him, shooting a pointed look at them as he ambled into the house. Keith looked up at Shiro, and they both chuckled nervously, until Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand and dragged him up the steps behind him. 

The wolf had curled up by the fire, ignoring them, so Keith stumbled into the bedroom, pulling Shiro along with him. He stood on tiptoe to kiss Shiro again, but this time he let out an undignified squeak when Shiro scooped him up in his arms. Keith kissed Shiro’s neck, his shoulder, any body part he could reach, until Shiro dropped him gently onto the bed.

Keith bounced on the mattress with a laugh, already reaching for Shiro’s shirt. Shiro caught his hands and murmured, “Keith, wait!”

Keith froze, gawking up at Shiro. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just --” Shiro blushed, and Keith felt like he was burning already, when Shiro said, “It’s not very pretty, but I can hide them if you want -”

Keith pushed himself up on his elbows. “What’re you talking about, Shiro?”

Shiro huffed out a sigh. “I have some... scars. That I didn’t have before, and if you don’t want to see them, I can glamour them…”

“Don’t you dare,” Keith growled, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders and pulling him down onto the bed. Shiro collapsed with a gasp of surprise and Keith straddled his hips, pinning him to the bed.

Shiro blinked up at him, slightly dazed. “Oh.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Keith teased. “As if I'd care about that when you're here, with me." He bit his lip, meeting Shiro's eye. "As if there’s any part of you that isn’t beautiful.”

Shiro blushed even harder, starting to squirm in Keith’s hold. “ _ Keith _ …”

“What? Don’t you know what you do to me?” Keith leaned down and kissed Shiro’s lips until he was gasping, and then kissed down his throat, leaving a mark just below his ear. He leaned back and smiled when he saw Shiro’s eyes dark with lust. “I’ve been pining over you for years, Shiro.”

Shiro moaned and bucked his hips up, and Keith lost any shred of coherency when he felt Shiro’s cock pressing against his ass. “ _ Shiro _ !”

Shiro cupped the back of Keith's neck, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Keith sighed against his lips, clutching at his shoulders. When he finally had to break the kiss to breathe, Shiro kissed his temple and whispered, "Did you really?"

"Of course I did," Keith said, blushing, staring down at his fingers knotted into Shiro's shirt.

"Well that's a shame," Shiro said, running his hand down Keith's spine. "Because I've been a love sick fool for you for a long, long time."

Keith stared. "...Really?" 

Shiro laughed, tracing Keith's cheekbone with his thumb. "Keith. Who else could it be?"

Keith crashed into Shiro, slipping his hand under Shiro's shirt. Shiro laughed and held his arms up so Keith could rip it off, too rushed to be graceful. He stared down at Shiro's broad shoulders and the wide expense of skin. Shiro went very still as he reached out and ran a finger along Shiro's collarbone, drinking him in.

"Keith," Shiro whispered, and Keith dragged his gaze away from his fingers tracing down Shiro's chest. Shiro's cheeks were burning, and he reached up to cover a jagged scar that stretched over his shoulder. "Is it - do you -"

And suddenly Keith understood. He pushed Shiro back against the sheets, leaning over him. "I meant what I said, Shiro," he said fiercely, bending down to press a kiss to the scar.

Shiro gasped and Keith smirked up at him before tracing the scar with his tongue. "Keith!" Shiro laughed, but soon he was moaning as Keith kissed his way down Shiro's chest, paying special attention to each scar.

"Perfect," he whispered, sucking a bruise over Shiro's sternum as he writhed underneath him.

Keith leaned back on his heels to admire his handiwork. "Did you dream about this?" he asked, reaching out to touch a love bite blooming on Shiro's skin.

He meant to tease, but Shiro breathed "Yes," and Keith moaned as if he'd been knocked off his horse. 

He clambered up the bed until he was straddling Shiro's hips again. "What did you dream about?" He whispered.

Shiro's hands settled on his waist. "Different things," he murmured, blushing scarlet. But his voice was so low and rough it sent a thrill down Keith's spine. "Sometimes we'd be sparring, and you'd pin me and take me right there." 

Keith moaned as Shiro's hands slid up and under his shirt, and he jerked it up and over his head, flinging it carelessly across the room. 

Shiro smiled up at him, starry-eyed, reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Sometimes I would just hold you. You'd tease me about something until I kissed you senseless."

Keith dove down and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, showering him with kisses. He felt Shiro's breath hitch in his chest when he ran his tongue over a nipple, so he nipped at it gently and Shiro groaned. "Anything else?" he asked, smug.

Shiro huffed out a laugh. "You're going to be the death of me." Keith preened, until Shiro bolted upright, pulling Keith up with him. "Sometimes you'd ride me, fucking yourself on my cock until you cried."

Keith trembled, overwhelmed with a bone-deep need. " _ Shiro _ ."

"Would you like that, sweetheart?" Shiro asked, breathless. His hands cupped Keith's ass, and Keith arched into the touch.

"Yes," he moaned. "Please, Shiro, I need it…"

Shiro reached up and untied Keith's pants. "I'll take care of you, sweetheart." He helped Keith stumble out of his pants and then he kissed him, entirely too sweet. "Do you have any oil?" He asked, and Keith nodded, blushing as he stumbled over to the chest of clothes to get it. 

When he turned back, Shiro was naked, leaning back against the headboard. "Come here," he whispered, and Keith scrambled onto the bed, settling into Shiro's lap. 

His cock dragged against Shiro's and he moaned into Shiro's mouth. Shiro took the bottle of oil from him, and slicked up his fingers. Keith draped his arms over Shiro's shoulders, and he couldn't help shuddering when he felt Shiro's fingers tracing down the cleft of his ass.

Shiro teased at his rim, and Keith whined in the back of his throat, desperate for more. "Shiro, please!"

Shiro kissed him as his finger slowly slipped inside, and Keith squirmed in his arms, already overwhelmed. Shiro kissed down his throat. "How are you so pretty?" he asked, slipping in another finger.

Keith moaned as Shiro's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Does that feel good?" Shiro asked, and Keith whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Shiro's neck.

Shiro curled his fingers and Keith felt his cock start dripping down Shiro's stomach. "Shiro, I need you…"

Shiro ran his metal hand down Keith's side soothingly. "Alright, I've got you."

Keith sat up so he could watch Shiro slick up his cock. Shiro lined up his cock and then put his metal hand on Keith's hips. 

Keith sank down with a gasp, slowly taking Shiro in, inch by inch. He finally settled down fully in Shiro's lap, his thighs already starting to tremble. "Look at me, Keith?" 

Keith opened his eyes, unsure when he closed them, and saw Shiro smiling up at him like he hung the moon. "Still feeling good?"

Keith nodded. "Please, I need more…"

"I'll give you everything, anything you want," Shiro whispered. 

He kissed Keith just as he snapped his hips up and Keith groaned, squirming in Shiro's arms. "Shiro!"

"So perfect," Shiro whispered. 

Keith gasped, bucking his hips in time with Shiro's thrusts. He groaned, "Feels so good _ , Takashi _ ." 

Shiro swore under his breath, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist. " _ Keith _ ."

Keith sobbed, half wild, lost in Shiro. Shiro wrapped a hand around the back of Keith's neck and kissed him, and Keith felt drunk again, as if he'd drunk a bottle of the juniberry wine. 

"Say my name again?" Shiro asked, almost shyly, as if Keith wouldn't give him anything he asked for. 

"Make me yours, Takashi," he whispered, cupping Shiro's face in his hands. Shiro groaned, deep in his chest, and kissed Keith again until he was moaning into Shiro's mouth.

Suddenly Shiro wrapped a hand around his cock and Keith felt the spark of pleasure building, threatening to overwhelm him. " _ Takashi _ ," he sobbed. Shiro groaned, and his hips stuttered, grinding against Keith's prostate and soon Keith was shaking apart. 

The spark turned into a forest fire, and Keith was burning, bright and fast. He thought he shouted something, but he couldn't be sure. Shiro kissed his tears away (when had they fallen?) and then pressed in deeper than ever, moaning Keith's name, and Keith was lost.

Keith came back to himself slowly as the fire burned down to embers. He melted into Shiro's chest and Shiro chuckled, scooping him up so he could settle Keith down into the sheets. Keith reached for him and Shiro stroked his cheek. "I'll be right back," he soothed. 

Keith fell back against the pillow and felt himself already starting to doze. He woke up to a kiss from Shiro. "Let's clean you up," he said, smiling as Keith lay boneless, letting Shiro manhandle him.

Shiro tossed the cloths aside and climbed into bed. Keith threw an arm over his chest and curled up around him, tracing his fingers up and down his chest. Shiro laughed when Keith caught a ticklish spot and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Keith sighed, nuzzling into Shiro's throat. "Love you, Takashi." 

His eyes shot open in a panic when Shiro pushed himself up on one elbow. But Shiro leaned down to kiss him sweetly, carding his fingers through Keith's hair. "Love you too, Keith."

Keith smiled so hard his cheeks started to hurt. He tangled his fingers up with Shiro's metal fingers and let himself drift off to sleep. 

***

Keith woke up to Shiro slipping out of bed. "Shiro, don't go."

Shiro turned, a pair of pants in his hands. "I'll be back, I'm just going to check the wards."

Keith sat up, watching Shiro swallow as the sheets slipped down, pooling around his hips. Keith smiled. "Takashi." Shiro looked up at him, blushing in the rosy morning light. Keith held out his hand. "Come back to bed, Takashi."

And really, when had Shiro ever been able to deny Keith anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic ran away from me a little bit (I was originally only planning on 3 chapters) but I have a few ideas for this AU, so I'm thinking about making a series. Maybe a prequel about how Shiro and Keith met when they were young? We'll see!
> 
> Also this fic was originally supposed to have a T rating, but I bumped it to M because they were already so cuddly in chapter 1. I should've known better and just bumped it straight to E lol. They're just like that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! <3 I'm new to Twitter @bavariancookie, so you can come cry with me about Sheith if you want!


End file.
